


Improvement - The Other Royal

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M!Corrin - Freeform, M/M, Martial Arts, Short One Shot, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Something of a sequel to my previous fic of the same name: this time featuring M!Corrin and Alfonse cause I've recently pulled the former and been leveling the latter and the two looked cute together. Hope you enjoy and any feedback is appreciated!





	Improvement - The Other Royal

Corrin and Alfonse stood face to face, wooden blades only slightly touching each other. They kept a steady gaze towards each other – Alfonse suddenly moved to attack, Corrin blocking the swing just before direct contact. The two went at each other in a flourish of swings, each blow echoing within the dojo as both princes looked to achieve the upper hand. Alfonse was the complete aggressor in the battle, pushing Corrin back to the wall as they were locked in a stalemate.

“Looks like I caught myself a cute bird.” Alfonse teased as he leaned in closer, “You have really pretty eyes you know?”

“Do you always flirt with your opponents?” Corrin's voice was strained, face red from either exertion, the compliments or a mix of the two. Corrin pushed Alfonse away with a roar and started attacking back. The two resumed the battle on even footing, a dance between two swordsman who moved all over the dojo with incredible quickness. A powerful clash between their swords pushed them away from each other and the two held their stances as they took a moment to breathe.

“Your guard is getting tighter Alfonse,” Corrin said in between harried breaths.

“I've been getting some practice in from Laslow, he's a lot stronger than Xander gives him credit for.” Alfonse replied with a smirk. “I have to be strong to protect my darling prince.”

A wink from Alfonse made the manakete blush slightly, “The difference between you and Laslow is that he knows when to take things seriously!” Corrin's toes pushed against the mat and he rushed towards Alfonse. Corrin's swings started holding more force in them and Alfonse suddenly was finding it difficult to keep up with the other prince's attacks. Corrin's experience from his spars against Xander and Ryoma began to kick in as the fight soon started to sway in Corrin's favor.

Alfonse clucked his tongue as he upped the aggression on his own attacks and the two entered another dance, this time with more fervor. The echoes of the wooden blades grew louder and louder as both Alfonse and Corrin gave it their all in the sparring match. Alfonse lifted his sword above his head with the intent of swinging it down hard, but left himself to open in the process. Corrin saw his chance and changed the direction of his swing, slamming the edge of the blade against Alfonse's abdomen. Alfonse let out a wheeze as he doubled over.

Corrin followed up by slamming the hilt of his wooden sword against the back of Alphonse's head, sending him to the ground face first. Alfonse tried to get up, but Corrin planted his foot on top of Alfonse's head and pointed his wooden sword towards his fallen sparring partner. Knowing he lost the duel, Alfonse tapped the palm of his hand against the mat to signal his defeat. “Looks like I win again.” Corrin declared, moving his foot off of Alfonse and kneeling down to extend his hand.

Alfonse smirked as he accepted Corrin's hand and was pulled up to his feet. “You got me again. I swear I was getting close that time! Didn't have to hit me so hard though.” Alphonse whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Corrin laughed, running a hand through Alphonse's blue hair. “Sorry about that, Xander used to do that to me whenever we trained so I guess I did it out of habit.” Corrin gently pushed Alfonse's head down and kissed him in the spot that he struck. When Alfonse straightened himself, there was a faint glow of red on his cheeks.

“It's not fair when you do it.” Alfonse muttered, Corrin smiled as he picked up the wooden sword that Alfonse dropped at the end of the spar.

“In seriousness, you are getting better with the sword. If we keep practicing then we can better help the people we care about.”

Alfonse nodded before wrapping an arm around Corrin's neck, “Right, but first let's bathe. I'm starting to feel sticky.”

“Don't need to tell me twice.” Corrin added. Alfonse quickly kissed Corrin's cheek as the two walked out of the dojo.


End file.
